


Excitable

by Blue_Five



Series: Love and Affection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants no complications in his life.  An omega in Heat is a major complication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitable

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: dubious consent indeed.

He goes to the bar after work.  It’s a nightly thing – one, maybe two beers; one bowl of pretzels, maybe peanuts; whatever games are on the TVs and then home.  Simple.  Easy.  No complications.  He likes it that way.  After everything that’s happened, he definitely likes things to follow a defined straight line.  It’s a line he intends to follow straight into his grave somewhere down the line.

No one but the bartender, Danny, talks to him.  Conversations rise and fall around him, but he doesn’t listen and they don’t include him.  Again, this is fine with him.  He likes the low rumble of noise around him.  It lets him be alone in his own head without the need to form actual thoughts.  He can just ride the waves of sound until the game he’s watching ends.

Danny puts the bottle in front of him as his butt hits the stool and brings out a bowl that he fills from the bag instead of sliding over a ‘previously fondled’ batch from down the bar top.  He gives the bartender a faint smile of appreciation.

“Shot of your top shelf stuff, too, Danny,” he says quietly.

Danny’s eyebrows go up on his handsome face, but he pulls the bottle of amber liquid down and pours it deftly.  “What’s the occasion, Stilinski?  Do I need to congratulate or sympathize?”

Stiles chuckles flatly.

“It’s my birthday, so whatever blows your skirt up, man,” Stiles replies.  “Pour yourself one – bad luck to toast alone.”

Danny pours the shot and holds up his glass.  “Hey, one more year breathing is never a bad thing – who knows what could walk in the door?”

Stiles’ lips quirk and they throw back the drink together.  He blinks widely and smiles at Danny.  “ _That_ did not come out of a commercial distillery.”

Danny puts the bottle back.  “Nope.  And no one gets the good stuff but my favorite customers, so enjoy your birthday present, Stilinski.”

Stiles nods and eats a pretzel.  “Thanks, Danny.  Where’s Ethan?”

“He and Jackson are on graveyard tonight,” Danny replies with a sigh, wiping the bar down.  “Poor me, stuck at home alone without my alpha.”

Stiles snorts.  “You’re a _beta_.  I think you’ll live.”

Danny pops his towel in Stiles’ direction as he walks down to see to his other customers.  “Whatever … find someone to keep _your_ bed warm, Stilinski.  Then give me shit.”

Stiles waves dismissively and turns his attention to the game.  Soccer, of all things.  He shrugs to no one in general and eats another pretzel.  He watches the speckled ball go back and forth on the field and considers what divas soccer players are when it suits them.  He’s so intent on the game he doesn’t register the scent at first.

The sounds of the game are like any live sports – the constant buzz of the fans, the high-pitched shriek of a whistle, the shouts between players – but European soccer has an extra facet.  The fans break into song periodically.  And it’s pretty good singing for all that … Stiles finds himself smiling and half-humming along.  He notices the silence that’s fallen on the room when the whistle blows and it’s unusually loud with no underlying conversation to cushion it.  Stiles winces and looks around.

He was born with an alpha mark and every milestone that followed proved him to be 100% alpha through and through, so Stiles goes where he wants and does what he wants without fear or reservation.  His life might not be what he dreamed but he still doesn’t worry about where he goes to get a drink at night.

Omegas don’t have that luxury.  Even in their supposed ‘enlightened’ age, no omega walks into a bar like this one alone unless they’re looking for attention.  Definitely not an omega on the edge of their Heat … it’s just unwise no matter how the world _thinks_ things should work.  Stiles looks over his shoulder and sees the omega that’s got the entire bar vibrating.  He swallows hard and has to drink half his beer to make his throat feel like he can talk again.

The man is unbelievably gorgeous.  Easily Stiles’ height, his thick dark hair just begs to have hands run through it and his lips are quite possibly the most kissable Stiles has ever seen.  He’s wearing a simple gray t-shirt, black jeans and black work boots.  Stiles can’t stop staring at the triangle of sweat darkening the shirt at the man’s neck.  Hazel eyes meet his own amber and Stiles sees true fear reflected back at him.  A warm surge of protectiveness fills him from toes to eyebrows and Stiles knows … he _knows_ this omega is going to come home with him tonight.

The eye contact is broken when Danny walks quickly around the bar, taking the omega by the arm and tugging him into the back room amidst the usual catcalls and unsolicited offers of companionship.

Stiles follows the pair, unable to stop himself.  He doesn’t do this … _this_ is creating complications in a life that doesn’t need or want them.  Still, his feet keep him moving until he’s standing outside the small office/storage area behind the bar.  Danny left the door cracked and he hears the beta’s voice.  Danny’s nervous because he has a bar full of drunk alphas who know an omega about to hit full-blown Heat is back here.  Decorum – what there is of it – will not stand much longer.

“What the _hell_ , Derek?”

“Look, I’m sorry … my bike broke down a half-mile up the road.  I’m _trying_ to get home, ok?  Just call – just call your boyfriend and have him give me a ride.  I can pick up my bike tomorrow or – you know, whenever this blows over.”

Stiles mouths the name ‘Derek’ to himself.  The omega fits the name and he finds he likes the way it sounds, the way the letters form in his mouth.  Stiles swallows again as images of the man’s unclothed body begin parading through his head like a movie.

He makes some noise because the door is jerked open and Danny stands there, all protective anger and a bat.  Stiles blinks at him and puts his hands up.

“Don’t shoot,” he says, but then frowns.  Why would he say that when it obviously a _bat,_ not a _gun_?

Danny looks at him confused but then hears a noise from behind him.  Looking over his shoulder, he sees Derek weaving on his feet, his eyes dilated and his tongue and teeth working his mouth in ways even a beta can’t help but be affected by.

“Oh for the love of –“ Danny groans.

He jerks Stiles in the room and looks at his waitress, Kira , who’s calmly moved behind the bar.  She waves him off and reaches under the bar to pull out what Danny knows is a very illegal high-voltage shock rod.

“No worries, boss … I got this,” she tells him, flipping the on switch.

Every man jack in the place takes a big step back when the rod crackles to life with a blue arc of electricity.  A few just make for the door, having experienced her little ‘fox tail’ before.  Danny sighs, relieved and exceedingly grateful Kira is all alpha.  He closes the door and turns to find Derek and Stiles staring at each other.  He rolls his eyes.

“Really?” Danny mutters.

“You said something might walk in the door, Danny,” Stiles replies, not taking his eyes off the omega.

“It’s supposed to be a platitude, Stiles,” Danny says.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek breathes.

Stiles gives a faint smile.  “That’s right, handsome.  Someday maybe I’ll tell you my real name, but Stiles will do for now.  Do you want to come home with me?”

Danny watches the conflict slip across Derek’s face.  He steps up and puts a hand on Derek’s arm and snorts when Stiles growls.

“Down, boy.  Derek … you don’t have to … I called Ethan, but neither of them can transport you anywhere.  I can drive you home if you want …” Danny says softly.

“Yeah, big guy,” Stiles offers.  “I’m not gonna force this, as much as I would _love_ to take you home.  How about he takes you to the Center --?”

Derek’s eyes go wide and he looks over at Danny, real fear filling his scent and expression.  “N-no … not the Center, Danny!  You won’t –“

Stiles’ instincts take over and he’s suddenly there, in Derek’s space, hands on either side of the stubbled face.

“Hey, hey … easy.  Easy … nothing’s going to happen that you don’t want, Derek.  Ok?  Nothing,” Stiles soothes. 

Danny gapes.  He knows Derek.  He knows Derek’s history and why the mere _thought_ of being taken to an omega Center for his Heat terrifies the man.  He also knows Derek isn’t going to forgive either of them for witnessing this weakness.  He’s a tough guy with a lot of wounds and a lot of pain in his past and Derek Hale does _not_ suffer pity from _anyone_.  Of course, Derek doesn’t allow anyone to _touch_ him, either.  Usually.   Danny clears his throat.

“Derek?  Your choice, man.  Do you want to go with Stiles?  He’s cool … he’ll be good to you or Kira will fry his balls off,” Danny promises.

Stiles winces but he nods, keeping careful eye contact with Derek.  “I kinda like all my parts un-fried if it’s all the same to you … so I promise nothing will happen if you don’t want it to.  Even if that means I take you to _your_ home and wait until you’re safe inside before leaving.”

Derek frowns.  It’s hard to think.  His Heat is about to hit … _hard_.  “You … you wouldn’t … no alpha just _leaves_ …”

“I’m not most alphas, big guy.  I don’t take what’s not given freely.  You don’t want me, I’m in the wind as soon as you lock that door.  I swear,” Stiles says, his voice deepening into the alpha range.  If Derek doesn’t decide soon, the choice won’t be either of theirs to make.

“Take me home,” Derek replies.

* * *

Stiles manages to drive them back to his small house without incident but it takes every shred of his self-control to manage it.  He can smell Derek beside him even with the window open and his body fills with want and lust and every chemical drive to mate that exists.

Derek tries to control the tremors but his body is quickly losing the ability to function normally.  It’s been so long since he had an alpha during his Heat.  It’s been so long since he’s _wanted_ an alpha for his Heat.  He hugs himself tightly, hands tucked under his arms.  He’s Derek Hale and he walked into the bar expecting to make a phone call to get a safe ride home.  Now he’s going home with an alpha he doesn’t know to spend however many days his Heat lasts getting fucked.

“Oh God,” Derek moans, hanging his head.

“You should wait till I’m actually _touching_ you before you say that,” Stiles quips, trying desperately to lighten the heavy wave of fear that washed through Derek’s body.

“I can’t – I want – fuck … please don’t make me beg,” Derek finally blurts

Stiles pulls into his driveway, turns off the engine and reaches for Derek’s hand.  It’s all he trusts himself to touch right now.

“I meant what I said, Derek … I will _not_ make you do anything you don’t want to – you can go inside and lock the door and I’ll fucking sleep in the Jeep if that’s what you need,” Stiles promises, releasing the shaking hand.  “But I gotta tell you we need to decide that pretty quick because I’m a decent guy but I’m not Iron Man.  I can’t – you smell like heaven right now and all I want to do is throw you on my bed and fuck you until neither one of us can move.”

Derek is out of the Jeep and heading for Stiles’ front door at the words.  He refuses to think about his choice.  He wants this … oh God how he wants this … and then Stiles is there, unlocking the door and closing it with a slam behind him.

Stiles drags Derek down the short hall to his bedroom by his wrist before whipping him forward onto the bed with a snap.  Derek goes willingly, pulling his shirt off and somehow managing to get his boots undone while Stiles does the same.  Stiles is naked when he pushes Derek’s hands aside and undoes his jeans before pulling them down and off the omega’s body, making sure to snag his boxers and take them away too.  He crawls up the long, tanned body, letting his tongue and lips taste where they will.

Derek feels himself coming apart under the alpha’s attentions.  It’s been so _long_ since anyone touched him … he whines when Stiles stops.  He opens his eyes and finds those beautiful amber eyes looking right back at him.

“Last chance, cub,” Stiles says hoarsely.  “Last chance to tell me to walk away.”

“ _Alpha_ …” Derek sighs. 

Stiles feels the shiver and watches as Derek’s gaze goes soft and adoring.  Heat.  Derek’s Heat is in full swing and nothing will stop what happens except maybe a natural disaster.  Stiles smells the sweet edge blossom on Derek’s scent and he groans appreciatively, his nose pressed against the corded muscles of the omega’s neck.

“Oh sweet cub … _my_ sweet cub … so good …” Stiles murmurs gentle words of adoration.

Derek isn’t capable of being hard and tough anymore.  He wants to be loved by this alpha … by Stiles.  He loves Stiles’ voice talking so sweetly.  He purrs … he turns his head and seeks the mouth that kisses back so gently.

“Want you, alpha,” Derek says softly.  “Please … want you.”

Derek’s entire body, all hard edges and muscle only moments ago is now soft and curled against Stiles.  It makes Stiles feel overwhelmingly tender.

“Ok, cub … ok, baby … I’ll give you what you need,” Stiles promises, kissing Derek again.

It’s not always this way in Heat.  Stiles has been with omegas that needed it so hard they both bled and bruised.  Derek’s need is different.  If Stiles could form a coherent thought, he’d think it was because life is hard and a fight for this omega so his Heat reflects the soul-deep need for tenderness and soft touches and submission.  He doesn’t ponder it, he just gives into it.  He gives in to Derek’s sighs and gasps and faint pleas for Stiles to take him.

Stiles finds Derek’s opening and strokes over the opening … he hears the moans of the man underneath him and feels Derek lifting his hips in desperate invitation for so much more.  He feels the slick dampening the sheets and preparing his way.  Stiles slides into Derek slowly and gently as though he was a virgin.  Derek’s head tosses on the pillow as he cries out his pleasure.  Stiles feels warmth and love overwhelm him as Derek’s scent sweetens even farther and he loses himself in the hot velvety sensation of the omega’s body.  He slides in and out of Derek, lets the omega wrap strong legs around his waist as he pumps, his rhythm speeding or slowing depending on Derek’s reaction. 

“… _yes…yes…more…stiles please…alpha…so good…feel so good…”_ Derek’s sex prayer is unconsciously sent up to Stiles.  He feels like he’s never felt before … he has no other purpose in life than to feel this alpha inside him, coming hot and thick with a shout of possession.

Derek’s orgasm floods him with chemicals that reduce his comprehension of the world outside this joining of two bodies to nothing.  He’s helpless in Stiles’ arms as wave over wave of climax crashes over him.  He holds onto the alpha for dear life, promising everything and anything if Stiles never leaves.  Babies, collars, his entire life … he promises everything he holds inside and hides away from the world if only Stiles will never leave him.  If only he doesn’t have to be alone anymore.  If only Stiles will love him.

Stiles isn’t prepared for the sobs that follow so closely on the heels of Derek’s orgasm.  He’s knotted tightly inside the omega, there’s no way to pull out without hurting them both.  Not that he would or could even _consider_ doing that to this precious life in his arms.  He rolls onto his back, easing Derek against him and over him.  The omega’s weight is considerable – all dense muscle, but Stiles is no lightweight.  He bears it easily and strokes over the broad back as tears gush down Derek’s face and onto Stiles’ shoulder and neck.  He shushes in soft whispers the frantic promises hissed out.

“Oh baby … shh … sweet cub … never leave you, gorgeous cub … never never … so lucky … I’m so lucky you’re here … so happy … good cub … my cub … _mine_ …”

“… _yes…oh yes…please make me yours…please…_ ”

_Too soon_ , Stiles’ brain supplies weakly.  _Not real consent.  Shouldn’t._

He asks, knowing the answer before he does.  “Is this what you want, Derek?  Do you want to be my cub?  Mine?”

Hazel eyes blown wide meet his and Derek nods, holding Stiles’ head as he kisses over and over again, his beard rasping against Stiles’ mouth.  His smile is half-crazed and his eyes are full of tears but Stiles sees something in Derek’s desperate, hopeful expression as the omega barks out a watery laugh.

_“…yes, yes, yes…make me yours…make me yours…want you…want your pups…never leave me…”_ Derek manages to say.

Stiles thrusts hard, his knot raking over Derek’s node and sending the omega’s head back in a sharp wail and his back arching him into Stiles hips.  Stiles’ teeth meet in the muscle of Derek’s chest.  Blood wells to the surface as he pulls back, leaving a perfect bite mark behind.  A perfect mating mark that will never fade.  He pulls the omega down against him against, rocking gently back and forth while Derek cries and whimpers like a small pup.  The pain fades as the omega’s body takes Stiles’ saliva into itself and uses it as a catalyst for the chemical bond forming.  Derek’s brain produces new pathways identifying Stiles and only Stiles as his alpha and mate.  He lets himself be held and stroked and petted because his brain tells him it is right and perfect this way.  Derek purrs in contentment as the last of the pain drifts away and Stiles withdraws from him.  He curls into the body he will call Mate until he dies.

Stiles holds Derek and knows that he will never let the omega go.  He will never call another person Mate unless death claims one of them.  He only briefly wonders if Derek will be grateful of that fact when the Heat fades and reality reasserts itself.


End file.
